degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:The Vampire Diaries (Fanmade)/STORYLINES
Hi...everyone I'm Kim and I just wanted to say something...Degrassi is great, who doesn't know that. But I've been thinking, there are a lot of storylines/teen issues that I feel should be picked up or shined on a little bit more, if I'm missing one or you have anything to add, please feel free too, I'm just gonna list a few and the reasons. '''Shoplifting: '''I think that this issue should be given to a new character or a character that isn't given that much to do...and I also think that it should be brought or triggered by something...like the only reason they do it is because it makes them feel alive. '''Cyber Bullying: '''At first I had no clue what this was, but then I learned that it's when someone bullies you over the internet and computer, and then I automatically thought that Connor should be given this...because he doesn't have that much anyway. '''Older Wemon: '''Also I know how Paige dating that teacher, and Anya dating Dr. Chris...but we never actually see a guy dating an older woman...I mean if they start giving Owen a storyline maybe he would be a character to do that (Oh also I have no clue on the people that should have them, so if you have an idea on what storyline should go to a character please tell me that as well.). '''Steroids: '''I'm thinking that this could be given to an athletic character, I don't think Drew because he has already dealt with being high, I'm thinking someone like Dave or K.C. or a new character...probably Dave just to give him some type of storyline. '''Social Disease: '''I also think that social disease should be brought back into the whole Degrassi thing, because they are spread about everyday. I think that it would be an awesome storyline for someone. Not sure who though. '''Abortion: '''I heard of this and I thought that we've seen Manny have an abortion, I think, Liberty give away her baby...Mia already had a baby, and Jenna got pregnant and is going to carry the baby to full term, hopefully. So I think it should be time for another abortion, maybe a character that will be in a lot of stress, and doesn't realize what they are doing. '''Sexual Harrasment: '''Okay the last rape storyline was with Paige in season 2, then in season 7 with Darcy, so I think it should be time for another one, it would be kind of crazy to watch a character, maybe Bianca, someone so bossy and powerful, turn into a silent and depressed character...and she could try to bring herself back up. '''Eating Disorder: '''The last eating disorder was with Emma and Manny...now, I personally think this time if they have an insecure character dealing with weight issues...like supposedly new character Mo (I'm just using it as an example I really don't want to say names unless it's confirmed, hope that's not a problem)...he could stop eating, and faint once in a while. This is just what I wanted to say...please comment on it or add your own I would really like to see what you guys have to say. Category:Blog posts